Everyone in Panem
by prior-potter
Summary: As Harry's, Carter's, Tris's and Percy's world collide, they end up in none other than Panem. What are they doing there, you ask? They are about to participate in the 45th annual Hunger Games. Hold on, does that mean all but one dies, yes it does. Sorry.


When she first landed in District 3, Hermione looked around frantically for Harry or Ron. She didn't see either of them. Knowing that everything in her life might have just changed forever, she stood her ground and listened to the announcer on the stage in front of her.

"…for the 45th annual Hunger Games. As always, in every district, ladies first." The goofy-looking man with purple hair said into the microphone.

She was nervous, wiping her hands on her Hogwarts robes. Apparently, whoever did this decided not to change her clothes. Looking at the people around her in the crowd, she could tell that whatever this was for was nothing to be happy about.

When the purple-haired man walked over to one of the glass bowls with a million tiny slips of paper folded up, he rummaged through them and picked one up. He sauntered back over to the microphone, unfolded the slip of paper, and said a name. Hermione's name. Pronounced incorrectly, of course.

She looked around and assumed that she had to walk up on the stage. She could feel the stares of the people in the crowd behind her. She turned and the girls seemed very grateful, she assumed that they didn't want to be picked.

She walked up on the stage and to the purple-haired man's side. He asked Hermione to pronounce her name correctly, she did. He went to the other bowl and made a big show about pulling a little slip of paper out of that one, too.

He picked out a folded sliver of paper, and called the name, "Walt Stone."

Hermione didn't know who this Walt Stone person was, but he walked up to the stairs looking as confused as I felt. She was kind of happy that there was someone else who didn't know what they were doing there.

They moved on into the city hall. She and Walt were put into separate rooms. They said that this was when their families were supposed to see them and say goodbye, but seeing as her family wasn't there with her, no one came to visit her or Walt.

They were herded onto the train by the purple-haired man, looking as excited as ever. She was still confused, and so was Walt by the looks of it.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Walt asked Hermione.

"No, I don't. But I do know that wherever we are going, no one else wants to be there." Hermione said.

Walt looked confused, at first Hermione thought he looked kind of cute, and then she noticed his necklaces. She had studied ancient runes at Hogwarts and noticed that his necklaces were amulets. Not just replicas, either. Real amulets, Egyptian no less.

She saw one and it was infinity, so she assumed his girlfriend had the other one, she knew how amulets worked. But he was still fun to talk to.

She wanted to ask him so many questions. Where had he gotten them? Are they real? Can you use them? Can you show me?

She decided to ask him what she really wanted to know, "Are you a magician?"

"Yes, why?" He said, offhandedly.

"I am too."

He looked at Hermione with new fascination. Could she really be a magician?

"Where is your wand? Or do you use those?" She asked, pointing at his amulets.

He looked up at her, bewildered. How could she have known about his amulets, that they have powers?

"I am surprised at how much you know, Hermione." He said to her, amazed.

"I know a lot of things," she said matter-of-factly.

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. And I would appreciate it if you could maybe show me how you use them," she said, slightly embarrassed.

They proceeded to show each other their wands and amulets. Hermione showed Walt the simplest of spells and he stared at the result in amazement. Walt showed Hermione his awful llamas, just to bug her, and she squealed when one of them spit on her robes.

"Great, thanks, Walt. Now I have to change."

She went to one of the rooms on the hovering train and found some new clothes with no llama spit on them. When she walked out, she noticed that Walt had changed his clothes too: a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. He didn't dress like anyone she had seen in London. But she wasn't in London anymore.

Once she and Walt got to the place called the Capitol, whey were rushed into separate rooms and dressed up for the Opening Ceremonies. The only reason either of them knew what was going on was because of the gossiping Prep Teams.

During the Opening Ceremonies, Hermione noticed that there was Crabbe, Ginny, Luna, and Draco Malfoy. Of all people, Draco Malfoy. Why Draco? She thought. He and Snape murdered Dumbledore. He was the last person Hermione wanted to be in this situation with.


End file.
